When a packaging object to be packaged is dropped in the vertical direction (i.e., gravity direction) into a packaging bag held in a vertical posture, the free-falling packaging object collides with the bottom of the packaging bag and accumulate at the bottom, and thus the external appearance of the package may be deteriorated or damage to the packaging object or the packaging bag may be caused by the impact at the time of the drop.
In contrast, by inserting a packaging object in a horizontal posture into a packaging bag in the horizontal direction, the packaging object can be appropriately accommodated in the packaging bag without deteriorating the appearance, as well as avoiding the damage caused by the dropping. A technology of performing the packaging while holding the packaging bag in the horizontal posture is disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 06-144403, for example.